Let Go
by DiAnna44
Summary: "She kept trying, she kept hoping, even though deep down she knew it would never be anything more than a childhood crush. Why did she have to fall in love with Natsu?" Lisanna Strauss has to watch the boy she loves love someone else, every day. & Forced to handle the pain as Natsu finally decides to ask a certain blondie out. She just needs to...let go. One Sided NaLi. One shot.


_**Let Go**_

* * *

She should have expected it. She realized it almost as soon as she "got back". Yes, it pained her, but she didn't give up just yet.

She kept trying, she kept hoping, even though deep down she knew it would never be anything more than a childhood crush.

Why did she have to fall in love with Natsu?

And why did she still have to love him?

And why…_why _did Lucy have to come into his life? When she first met Lucy, she was jealous instantly. The closeness of her and Natsu almost made her want to vomit since it made her stomach and heart do nothing but _hurt. _

She tried to hate Lucy, she tried to spite her and curse her, but after talking to her…after seeing her smile, her kindness, she _couldn't._

Lucy was just so _nice_, so _funny,_ and so, so brave that she could never hate her. Who could? Even if…even if Lucy was the one who took the boy she loved away from her. Of course, not on purpose, but it still hurt.

In fact those two idiots were such a completely oblivious pair to how they felt towards each other it pained _all of them_.

They were both so stupid, the pair of them, but that was probably why…why they were next to perfect for each other.

It made her sad. It made her sad that she thought they would be an amazing couple when they finally realized their feelings even though she's loved one of them for a very long time.

Of course, she tried _not_ to love him. She tried to point her attentions on other guys or just trying to reason with herself why she shouldn't like Natsu, but nothing worked.

She feared that she would always love Natsu, even if it was only a little bit.

She glanced down at her cup, and stared into the dark liquid at her reflection. She looked absolutely miserable.

"Lisanna?"

She looked up at Mira who was giving her a worried look.

"Yes?" she asked.

Mira glanced to the side, as if someone were watching, and then said, "Have you heard the news? Natsu's planning on finally asking Lucy on a date."

Lisanna almost dropped her glass. She forced a tight smile and exclaimed, "Really?! That's wonderful! How did he finally get the idea to do it?!"

Mira frowned but said,

"Gray hinted at it and Erza full out told him to do it because of how he felt. Apparently, after Gray had hinted at it, he went straight towards Erza to ask her about some certain "feelings" that he's been having for a while now, and of course I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, as did Erza, so of course she told him what to do about it. So, as of right now he should be headed on his way to go and ask Lucy out."

Lisanna wanted to cry, but she held it in. Mira was obviously looking for that reaction, but instead she was received with another tight smile and a rather strange response.

"I'm going to go congratulate him," Lisanna stated, pushing back her chair to stand up. She had to get him. She had to see him before he was hers. She _had to._

Lisanna rushed out of the guild and headed down the street towards Lucy's house.

She's only been to Lucy's once before, but she remembered the route perfectly. She knew that Natsu spent most of his free time over there, so if he was ever in danger, she would have headed there first to make sure everything was actually all right or wrong.

She noticed the pink hair before she was even twenty feet away from him. How could you not notice that pink, spiky colored hair that she had grown so fond of?

"Natsu!" she called out, right before Natsu let himself in. Natsu stopped, surprised and turned around to meet gazes with Lisanna.

"Lisanna?" he asked, astounded.

Lisanna hurried towards him and gave a quick glance up towards Lucy's apartment only thinking that in a few minutes she would be so happy. Her gaze flickered back to Natsu who was still standing there, expecting a response.

Lisanna wanted to say so much. She wanted to say how much she loved him, how much she would love him, how much she didn't want Natsu to do this, and how much she was jealous of Lucy, but all that came out was,

"Good luck."

Natsu gave her his routine smile, and nodded at her.

"Thanks Lisanna. I might need it…" he muttered before rushing into the house leaving her out in the street. Lisanna watched the door close, and she could practically hear him rushing up the stairs towards Lucy.

Lisanna didn't notice her eyes well up with tears until she heard a faint squeal and laughter radiating from the upstairs room. Lucy's room.

So she said yes…oh what was she talking about?

Of _course_ Lucy said yes. She loved him just as much as Lisanna loved him, and Lisanna couldn't blame her for it. Who couldn't fall in love with that pink-haired idiot?

Lisanna didn't notice her knees give out as she fell to the ground, with the tears now streaming down her face.

Oh god. It happened. It finally happened.

She _knew it_ was coming. _She knew._ That's why she was here in the first place, but she didn't know that it would _feel_ like this. She didn't know it would hurt this much.

All the pain that she's been suppressing, all the hurt she's been hiding away, and all the love she's been denying was hitting her all at once like a wrecking ball. It was hurting her _heart_ and she wanted it to stop.

Oh _why wouldn't it just stop?!_

Laughter was still resonating from upstairs, and she could distinctly hear Lucy and Natsu happily talking to each other. She was happy for them, she really was, but no…she definitely wasn't happy for herself.

Why, oh why, did she have to be in love with Natsu Dragneel?

She stayed there for what seemed like a lifetime of tears before finally a loud voice rang out and said,

"Miss are you all right?"

Lisanna looked up and met gazes with a boy of who looked to be her age with cropped black hair, and dark green eyes.

"No, not really, but thanks for asking," she sniffled, standing back up. He helped her up, steadying her, and she gave him a forced smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh it's okay. Helping those in need is what I do, especially one as beautiful as yourself," he said. Lisanna blinked at him, unsure of how to respond. Lucy and Natsu were still upstairs and she could still hear their voices and laughter. The guy heard as well and after throwing a quick glance up at Lucy's apartment tore his gaze away and glanced back down at Lisanna.

"Oh," he mumbled.

Lisanna could feel more tears coming but before they did, the stranger had pulled her into his arms, and just held her. That's when Lisanna broke down, and cried into this strange man's arms, thankful that he was here to comfort her.

She just wanted it all to be gone.

She didn't want to love Natsu, and she didn't want this to be happening. Her emotions were conflicting with each other since she loved them both as people and was glad they were together but for one of them her love was different and stronger, and all she wanted was for him to be hers.

_Why couldn't she have someone for herself?_

She wanted to belong to someone, and she wanted someone to belong to her. She wanted to complete someone, as she wanted someone to complete her.

Why couldn't she just find that?

"It's going to be okay."

Lisanna blinked away some of the tears to gaze up at the man who was still holding her, even though she was ruining his shirt.

"Is it?" she mumbled, trying so hard not to cry.

"Yeah," he responded, giving a tight smile. "Trust me. I know."

He knew how it feels too? Lisanna raised an eyebrow and saw his smile. He seemed happy, and content. That's good right…? Right?

"Oh," she grinned, pushing back the tears that were on the verge of coming once more.

The strange man smiled down at her, glanced back up at Lucy's apartment, and then back down at her.

"Let's go," he suggested. Lisanna looked back up at the apartment as well, and just nodded.

"Okay," she said.

He took her hand and pulled her away, and she went with him. She didn't want to have to stand there in front of that house anymore, and she was glad that someone came along and told her that it was going to be okay, no matter how cliché it was.

She was more than thankful for the helping hands.

Finally…all she had to do was open her eyes because yeah…she loved Natsu, and she hated what was going on, but if she never moved on, all she would be in was pain. It would be nothing but _pain._

But all she had to do was agree to let go.

To agree to get out of there, and already…

Already she felt just a little better.

Only a little.

All she had to do was let go.

* * *

**_*I like Lisanna. I think she's a great character and I don't like how people hate her because of how they think she ruins NaLu. Get over it. I don't ship NaLi at all, but I made this as a tribute to her. I mean, she was stuck in another world with look _****_alikes of the people she loved for years, and she was unable to return, but she stayed strong and helped them. Yet she still receives hate. I don't like it. Ugh. _**

**_Well...anyways leave a lovely review please? I would much appreciate it. And thank you for reading. Here's a taco for the road. _**

**_Bai guys. _**

**_-DiAnna44 :)_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


End file.
